PenPal Two
by Rockerbaby
Summary: Sequel to the episode "Penpal"
1. Prologue - Jennifer

PenPal Two

PROLOGUE - Jennifer

The doorbell rang and Annie swung down the stairs. "I'll get it!" she shouted. She ran to the door and opened it. She stared in shock at the girl with brown, curly hair that was looking at her. The girl had on all black, and was wearing black makeup. "Jennifer?" Annie asked her. "Annie, girl, what's hanging?" the girl said to Annie. Annie hugged he girl and yelled "Jennifer Moore! I can't believe you're back! Why are you in Hope Springs?" Annie asked the girl, grinning. Jennifer spit out her gum in the grass. "My new band, Dead End. You want to join?" Jennifer asked Annie. "Join? A real band? I'd love to, Jennifer! It's going to be so fun!" Annie said excitedly. Jack walked by and looked at the girl in the doorway. He shook his head. Annie turned and faced Jack. "Hey Jack, guess what! I'm in a band! Isn't it great?" she told him, smiling. Jack grinned. "Mom said you could be in it? That's great!" Jack said, his eyes shining. "Well, Jack, not exactly. I've joined Jennifer's band, Dead End!" Annie said to him. Jack frowned and went into the kitchen. "So besides your band, why are you in Hope Springs?" Annie asked. Jennifer turned and pulled two guys in front of her. One was holding a baby. She pointed to the one with the baby. "This is Scott, my boyfriend. This is our daughter, Katrina." Jennifer said to Annie. She pointed to the other one. "This is Brandon. He's in the band too. He's single." Jennifer said, winking. Brandon blushed. So did Annie. At that moment Molly walked into the room. "Jennifer Moore, get out of my house now!" Molly shouted. Jennifer rolled her eyes. Molly stormed out of the room. "So what do you want to do?" Annie asked the rest of the people at the door. "Why don't we go eat at that new DQ down the street?" Brandon suggested. "Great idea, Brandon!" Scott said, pulling Jennifer down to their convertible. Brandon and Annie followed. They jumped in the neon green convertible and drove to the Dairy Queen Brandon had suggested. Jack pulled open the blinds and whispered "Goodbye Annie." and turned away.


	2. Chapter One - The Photo

****

A/N: Please don't kill me! Sorry for not uploading any new chapters on this story for a while. I totally forgot about it! In the meantime, I've uploaded many new fan-fictions, including So Weird fan-fiction, Author stories, and songs. Also some Lizzie McGuire fan-fiction, Drew Carey, and Big Wolf On Campus fan-fiction. To the story! =)

Jennifer and Annie had been to the Dairy Queen and had had the rest of the gang drop them off. They sat on the living room floor, looking through scrapbooks. "Hey, look at that one!" Jennifer said, pointing to a picture of Annie, seven years old, in a pink dress wearing bright red lipstick. It was one of her mom favorite pictures. Annie blushed. "How'd that get in there? Give me that!" Annie said, grabbing the photo from Jennifer. She ripped it in half and threw it on the floor. Jennifer laughed and turned to the next page. It was blank. Annie flipped to the next page and found some photos of them together. Annie ripped a photo out and said "I'm going to go change, okay Jennifer?" Annie said to Jennifer. Jennifer nodded and Annie ran upstairs. Eight minutes later, she came down with black nail polish on, her hair up in a black claw, she had on black pants, a black t-shirt, a black biker jacket, and black makeup on. Jennifer grinned and said "You go girl!" as Molly walked by. She paused by the doorway and was about to say something, but then stopped. She shook her head and walked on. Annie pulled Jennifer out the door so Molly wouldn't say anything. Jack walked in after they had left. He picked up the picture Annie had ripped and took it to his room. He opened his desk drawer and took out some glue. He carefully glued it back together. He opened another drawer and pulled out a book. He opened it, and it was hollow. Inside were pictures of Annie in Peru, and a whole bunch of other places. Pictures of her at Molly's concerts, and just pictures of her. He stuck it in and shut the book. He was still waiting for another picture. One of him and Annie _together_.


	3. Chapter Two - Memories?

****

A/N: Hurray! Lots of reviews! Thank you for reviewing, everyone. I appreciate it. I also have some notes for the inquirers. 

Careysgurl637: Thank you for your TWO reviews! You see, the story isn't over yet. It does all fit into the plot throughout the story. You'll see. Jack and Annie aren't a couple yet. Jack doesn't have jealousy yet. Annie isn't dating Brandon. She doesn't like Jennifer, but something happens... ...I don't want to spoil the plot for ya'll.

Tablynvan: Well, you're right. Lots of things are missing because the story isn't over yet!

Matthew: Thanks for your review. I am going to write more!

A/N #2: If anyone was wondering about the baby, it does have a big part in the story later. Okay? Good.

"Where are you taking me?" Jennifer asked Annie. "Band practice!" Annie said with a sly smile. She pulled Jennifer into a house's garage. There was a drum set, a guitar, a keyboard, and three microphones. Scott, Brandon, a girl, and two other guys were with them. "Annie, I didn't even tell you where practice was! Jeez, how did you know?" Jennifer said to Annie, confused. Annie grinned and said "Introduce me." with a smile. "Okay. You know Brandon and Scott. Scott plays the guitar, and Brandon fixes the electrical stuff. The girl is Ashley, she plays the drums. The guys are Steven and Jeff, Steven helps Brandon and Jeff plays the keyboard. You know who I am, duh, and I sing." Jennifer told Annie, pointing at everyone. Annie nodded. "You'll sing, too." Jennifer said to Annie. Annie laughed. "I could do any of those, but I think I'll stick with singing." Annie said with a grin. "Here are the lyrics to Questions. There was a girl who used to be in our band, Callie, who sang it, but she quit a long time ago. Jennifer didn't want to sing it, so I guess you can." Jeff said. He handed her a piece of paper and she nodded. "Let's run through it, okay? Just the chorus." Steven yelled. Jennifer sat down on a broken chair, and Steven and Brandon headed to the sound board. Ashley walked to the drums and Scott picked up his guitar. Jeff ran to the keyboards and Annie stepped up on the mini-stage by one of the microphones. "I'm ready." she called out, looking at the lyrics. The music started to play.

_*Questions I watch TV, _

Listen to songs,

Talk about love,

Questions I don't like the answers,

If I had one myself, it would be wrong too.*

"Great!" Ashley shouted. "She's a natural." Jennifer said. Annie blushed. "Are there any others we should do?" she asked them. "That's enough for today." Scott said. Annie nodded, and then she felt dizzy. She turned to Jennifer. "Jennifer, I-" she said, and then she fainted. She saw a flash of bright light and had a quick flashback.

***

"Parallel universes, hmm." 

***

"I don't even know a Jennifer Moore!"  
***

"Her? I hated her!"

***

Annie blinked, and then fainted again.


End file.
